Right By My Side
by otkcp
Summary: Sequel to 'When Potions Go Boom' Will follow Harry's Fifth Year as a single father to a new baby. Mostly follows canon with a few minor and some major chances (all the babies for one) mentions of past Mpreg and birth, possible slash and het relationships developing. Sure to be violence. Unlikely to be spanking in this fic, but you never know. Read and Review!
1. Underage and Attacked

**Chapter One : Underaged and Attacked **

The messy haired boy woke with a start, at first he looked around with blurry eyes, confused as to what had woken him. A warm bundle wriggled next to him on the bed, making small wimpering noises. Wiping the sleep from his eyes and reaching for his glasses, Harry clicked onto what had woken him. The tiny redheaded baby girl was stirring in her sleep, emitting the quite whining sound the young father had quickly learnt upon returning to his realitives's home as a sign baby Suzette would soon wake and loudly demand to be fed. Harry carefully climbed out of bed and picked up his now one month old daughter, craddling her to his shoulder he made his way out of his room and down to the kitchen, being as careful as he could to keep the baby from waking the Dursley's.

Since coming back to his childhood 'home', Harry had switched his daughter from the wizarding formula and the cloth nappies he'd been using at school and had replaced them with Muggle formula and disposables. He wouldn't be able to clean the cloth ones as easily at Privat Drive and he knew his relatives would never allow him to use something magical so blatenly in their home. Suzette had adjusted and was continuing to thrive as she had done since birth.

"Want a bottle huh, Suzi?" the teen father cooed in question to his daughter.

Harry hadn't noticed the time when he first made his way downstairs but the sunlight shining through the windows and his Aunt cooking breakfast in the kitchen indicated that is was at least past dawn but probably close to eight or nine in the morning, judging by the fact that his cousin was still asleep and his Uncle seemed to have left for work or something along those lines.

"Morning Aunt Petunia" Harry said as he place his daughter down in the small bouncy chair his Aunt had pulled out of storage when the teen and baby had surprised her at the start of the summer.

The woman made a sound of acknowldgement but didn't speak to her nephew, instead she continued to make Dudley's breakfast. Since taking up boxing during the school year he had lost some weight and his coach had taken him off of the ridiculous diet he'd been on last summer and had instead put him on a low fat, low carb and high protein diet to help him with keeping his energy up for the ring.

Harry and Aunt Petunia spent the morning ignoring each other as they went about their chores. Finally finished with the weeding and washing for the day Harry grabbed a quick sandwich for lunch and gave the once again awake and hungry Suzette another bottle before placing her in the sling Hermione had shown him how to use before the summer. Father and daughter started off on their usual afternoon wonder around the neighbourhood.

They had wondered for a couple of hours in the heat of the summer, but with a baby who needed to be changed, and a need to find some shade to sit in for a while Harry made his way to their usual final destination of the afternoon, the local play-park. Making himself comfortable under their favourite tree, Harry pulled a cotton blanket out of the baby bag, placed it on the ground in front of him, smoothed out and a soft place to lay his daughter while he changed her.

Harry had moved from the shade to the one remaining swing, the only one that Dudley and his buddies had yet to break. With Suzette held in his arms the teen sat on the swing and let it move slowly back and forward. Watching as his daughter began to settle and enjoy the rocking movement, She cooed contentedly in her Daddy's arms. It was the safest place the infant knew at her tender age she had non idea of the danger that surrounded her simply for being born to the wrong person and during the wrong time.

His children had been born into the beginning of a war, both of them were in danger. Harry hoped that Draco's lie of Daphne being Evander's second parent would help them keep the baby boy protected from his Death Eater family members and from the Dark Lord who would be thrilled to get his hands on the child of his enemy. Suzette would need more protection than her brother, they couldn't hide her existence from the world and Harry knew she would be in danger until Voldemort was gone. The fifteen year old didn't know if or when Lord Voldemort would be defeted and until then he would have to do whatever he could to protect his little girl from the evil that would be after her.

Having already started researching ways to protect his daughter Harry still lived with fear and guilt at what his daughter might face. But he would do his best, he would follow in his mother's footsteps and die for his daughter if he had need to. Suzette was the most important and presious thing in his life and he would protect her at all costs. Harry had always been forced to grow up before his time, but add in teen parenthood and well childhood was well over and done with. He would have to get through the rest of his schooling and become of age to be considered no longer a child in the eyes of the law, but he hadn't ever really been one.

Harry could hear Dudley and his mates, they were reliving their most recent act of bullying in loud and excited voices as the talked about beating up little Mark Evans, he was a small ten year old boy who lived a couple of streets over. Looking down at his daughter he spoke to her in a soft voice, hoping not to catch his cousin's attention as he didn't need to start a fight while holding his baby girl.

"You better not turn into a bully like our cousin" he told her seriously.

Suzette just stared at her father, Harry wasn't sure how much of what he said the baby actually understood at this age but from the books he knew it was good to keep talking to her. She had grown quite a bit in her first month of life. She seemed to recognise his voice and would look at or towards him whenever he spoke. She would tightened her hands into fists when she heard the shake of the bottle before he would feed her. She was developing and growing, as she did Harry was learning more about her and her personality.

The messy haired boy hoped that his cousin would walk on by, leaving him and his daughter be. But as with most things in Harry's life, he didn't get what he wanted. One of Dudley's friends spotted Harry, his eyes lit up, the boy had been their favourite punching bag since they were little boys running around just a few feet tall. They were a bunch of bullies not willing to pass up an opportunity to harras the one person who had always been their favourite target.

Dudley waddled up to his cousin in what he must have considered a cool swagger, followed closely by his cronies. They all had matching looks of eager anticipation on their faces, waiting for their leader to make his first move.

"What you doing here?" Dudley asked with a sneer.

"What does it look like?" Harry shot back.

The large teen glared at his scrawny cousin and said "Don't talk back to me" with a superiour tone.

"Yeah show a little respect" Pierce, on of Dudley's best friends since childhood said, backing his buddy up.

Harry rolled his eyes and shifted Suzette in his arms "At least I'm not beating up ten year olds" he shot back.

"He deserved it"Dudley said defensively.

"Yeah, right" the black haired wizard said dismissavely.

"At least I'm not scared of my pillow" the fatter cousin said, going on to taunt he said.

"Moaning and crying out in your sleep" he added and then asked.

"Calling for Cedric, whose Cedric, your boyfriend?" he continued to taunt as Harry tried to remain calm, memories of the third task and the boy who had lost his life prematurely to the Dark Lord.

"Shut up Dudley, you don't know what you're talking about" he snapped, his temper beginning to rise.

"Calling for Mummy and Daddy to help you" the small whale sized boy continued, enjoying the rise he was getting out of his cousin.

"But your parents can't help you can they?" he said in an almost sing song tone.

"'cause they're dead, aren't they?" he delivered his final verbal blow.

Harry jumped up from the swing, his baby held securely against his left side, pulling out his wand with his right. Dudley's mates laughed and joked about Harry trying to scared them off with a little stick. But Dudley knew better and started to go pale. Harry knew he wouldn't do anything with the wand, he wouldn't risk it but the look of fear on his cousin's now pale face was well worth it in his opinion.

It was a coincedence Harry was quite sure, the sudden change from hot and dry to cold and cloudy had nothing to do with his wand being out. Suzette began to cry with the sudden change. Harry carefully jiggled her, trying to calm the crying.

"What, what are you doing?" Dudley asked, fear clear in his shaking voice as he did so.

"I'm not doing anything, it's not me" Harry said and then a familiar feeling of dread creeped up on him.

Harry knew what was happening now, the sudden chill and clouds, the feeling a dreed and hopelessness, there had to be a Dementor near by. Dudley's friends had taken off as the rain began to fall. Harry knew he needed to get his daughter, cousin and himself out of there and quick.

"Dudley, run, now!" Harry demanded.

He quickly put the redheaded baby into her sling and took off running after his cousin, who had for once listened to him. Harry knew though that they weren't likely to be able to out run the Dementor. They came to a covered under pass, running inside Harry hoped that they could hide out there for now.

There was more then one Dementor and they had caught up to them. This couldn't be happening, could it? Dementors in Muggle Surrey, it wasn't exactly the norm. Harry knew he needed to act and act fast. His daughter was with him and this posed danger to her and Harry wasn't going to risk it. Pulling out his wand, he let the memories of meeting his daughter for the first time fill his mind as he spoke.

"Expecto Patronum" the words came out clear and with confidence, a large silver stag errupted from Harry's wand and charged at the Dementor that had Dudley by his collar, before following it's master's instructions and going after the other one that had come towards the teenaged wizard and his infant daughter.

…...

Harry lay in his bed, his daughter asleep on his chest, moving up and down with his breaths. This had been one hell of a day. First he had been attacked my Dementors while out on a walk with his baby girl, then he had found out the his old babysitter, Mrs. Figg was a Squib and had been keeping an eye on him for Dumbledore since he was a baby. Then he had gotten home, his Aunt and Uncle had blamed Dudley's condition on him, the Ministry had sent him a letter informing him of his suspension. Uncle Vernon had tried to kick him out and Aunt Petunia had received a Howler.

He had heard from Mr. Weasley and Sirius, both telling him to stay put , not to surrender his wand not matter what and not to do anything rash. Someone would be in contacted with him to let him know the plan of action as soon as one had been sorted out.

Hedwig hooted softly from her cage and Harry looked at her "I don't know what's going to happen to us now Hedwig".

And it was true, the teenaged father had no idea what to do now, except wait for the 'Adults' to sort everything out for him and that didn't sit well with him at all.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the start of Harry's firth year as a father. I'll try and update as often as I can. Please let me know if there is anything you would like to see happen. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. HQ and New Ties

_Disclaimer: I of course do not own Harry Potter or the related characters and story lines, the babies however are my creations._

_Warning/s: Not beta-ed and prolly riddled with mistakes._

**HQ and New Ties **

Who knew that being attack by Dementors would be kind of good for Harry, well the fact that he had been moved from his relitives house for the rest of the summer. He and his baby daughter Suzette were now at the Headquaters for the Order of the Phoenix. He had arrived in a fit of anger and frustration at having been left out of the loop for more then a month. But after a nice meal and little more information Harry's temper had settled quite a bit and he had allowed himself to enjoy his new surroundings. Molly was in her element, feeding Harry up and getting to bond with her baby granddaughter.

It was Harry's first morning at Grimmauld place, he had woken early, it was hardly even light out yet but Suzette was awake and ready for her breakfast. The young father picked up his daughter quickly but gently, hoping to get out of the bedroom they were sharing with Ron and the triplets before she started really crying, in hopes that they wouldn't disurb her still sleeping brothers. Harry smiled to himself as he made his way to the kitchen without Suzette breaking out into hysterical demanding for her morning feed.

Molly Weasley was already up for the day by now too, she had been an early riser for the most part of her adult life having had seven children without much of a break. Although her children were all grown or nearly grown she had just become so accustomed to waking with the sun that she had given up any and all attempts at sleeping in over the years. Now that she was a grandmother the early rising was meet with something to do, in this case it was making her two month old trio of grandsons their morning bottles to help out their young father.

"Good morning Mrs Weasley" Harry said as he joined her in the basement kitchen.

"Oh good morning Harry dear" Molly greeted back with a warm smile.

"You're up rather early aren't you?" she asked as she finished pouring out three carefully measure bottles of formula.

"Suzi is hungry, I guess I'm use to being up with her this early now" Harry explained, smiling down at the precious bundle in his arms.

"Of course you are, Ron'll be up soon too" the grandmother added, she pulled another bottle from the collection and begun to make one for her granddaughter too.

"Sit down Harry, and I'll bring her a bottle" she encouraged, pointing towards the table.

Harry smiled gratefully and went to make himself and Suzette comfortable, he noticed then that he and Mrs. Weasley were not the only ones awake. Hermione was sitting in an armchair in the corner of the kitchen. She a had s crescent shaped pillow propped around her middle, just under her chest, she had her shirt raised, latched onto her left breast was a tiny baby girl with inky black hair. On the right side, head to head with her sister was the brunet baby Iona, both sisters were contentedly nursing. Hermione was happily sipping from her cup of decaffeinated tea as she fed her two daughters, perfectly comfortable with her choice to breastfeed her daughters over bottle feeding, despite her young age.

"Morning Mione" Harry greeted his best friend as he settled into a chair at the table with his daughter.

"Good morning Harry, good morning Suzi" greeted the other young parent with a warm smile on her face.

"Did you sleep well?" Harry asked, with new babies it wasn't a given anymore that a good nights rest would come easy, although for Harry that had never really been a sure thing.

"Oh yes, the girls sleep very well, I only have to nurse them twice in the night" Hermione replied.

"That's good, Suzi's now sleep about six hours straight, midnight to six in the morning" the teen father stated proudly, snuggling his daughter close.

"That's great Harry" the bushy haired mother replied.

"Here you go Harry dear" Molly said just moments later, handing him a small glass bottle with a rubber teet.

"Thank you" replied the teen father. Suzette began to fuss as she noticed the bottle now in her Daddy's hand.

"Hush now Suzi, Daddy's going to feed you now, I promise" he soothed his daughter, moving her a bit so that she was settled comfortably in his arms before he popped the bottle teet into her mouth and watched as she began to suckle furiously, trying to take in as much formula as possible with each gulp.

Hermione's had taken Iona of the breast and handed her to Remus Lupin who had just joined them, the werewolf picked up a burping cloth from the pile on the kitchen bench, draped it over his left shoulder and placed Iona there too, he patted her gently on the back for a few moments before she let out a loud burp, follewed by a contented sigh. Hermione had accepted a cloth from Remus and proceeded to do the same with Elani. By this time Ron and Ginny had also joined them in the kitchen with Ron's triplets. Ron had settled into the seat next to Harry and was feeding baby Kenzie his morning bottle. Molly was feeding Quinn and Ginny was feeding Callum.

With all the babies fed, the rest of number tweleve Grimmauld Place's inhabbitants sat down to enjoy a wonderful home cooked breakfast. Molly had made a vertiable feast, a bowl of homemade baked beans sat in the center of the dining table, surrounded by platters of scrambled egges, fresh toast, crispy bacon, breakfast sausages and fried potatoes. There were pitchers of pumpkin juice, a teapot filled with freshly brewed tea and a jug of wonderful smelling coffee.

…...

Later that same day, Harry was taking some time to himself while Ron spent some bonding time with his only daughter. The younger teen hadn't had much time to spend alone sincen Suzette was born, she had been his constant companion at the Dursley's house as none of his realitives were willing to offer much if any assistance with the new born. Although Aunt Petunia had twice held her great neice, once while Harry was busying making her a bottle and she was screaming. His horse-faced Aunt had scooped the baby up into her arms and soothed her with a practiced ease. The second time had been when Harry had slipt while gardening and had twisted his ankle, Harry had been icing said ankle when Suzette had woken with an uncomfortably wet nappy, to Harry's surprise his Aunt had changed the baby without question, placed her in Harry's waiting arms and brang him a bottle so he could feed her.

His summer had not been terrible this year, he had been given less chores as he had a baby to care for, his cousin and Uncle left him be for the most part and Uncle Vernon didn't yell as much as he was not a fan of having the baby cry more than she already did. Aunt Petunia had even spoken to him more then a few times, offer short and curt words of advice about caring for a baby. But being had Headquarters was of course much nicer, the company was far more welcoming and as he was not the only one trying to get the hang of being a new parent he felt much less lonely and isolated.

The green eyed teen was sitting on a comfortable arm chair in the newly cleaned out Drawing Room, staring absently into space. At first he didn't notice that he was not alone until his Godfather spoke.

"Alright there Harry?" he asked the teen who reminded him so much of his boyhood friend.

"Yeah Sirius, just thinking" Harry replied, he had been sitting here thinking for the past half hour. Thinking about Voldemort, the danger he was in, the danger Suzette would be in simply by being his daughter and whether or not his and Draco's lie would be able to keep their son, Evander safe.

"Oh yeah, what about?" Sirius asked, sitting himself down on the vacant armchair across from the teen.

"About Voldemort and Suzi and my son" Harry shared.

Sirius nodded thoughtfully before the final part of what Harry had said caught up with him.

"Did you say son?" He asked.

"It had to be keept quite to keep him safe, I couldn't tell you over owl post" Harry said as he started in on the explaination of his young son.

"So you have a son with the son of a Death Eater?" the older man repeated, trying to wrap his mind around this new information.

"And with my cousin's son no less" Sirius added.

"Your cousin?" Harry asked, seeking clarrification.

"My dear cousin Bellatrix's younger sister Narcissa married Lucius Malfoy" Sirius explained, he stood up and went over to the tapastry of the Black Family Tree that hung on the wall and showed it to his Godson.

"That makes you and Evander second cousins right?" the black haired teen asked, a smile creeping onto his face at his son having a tangable relationship with Sirius.

"I guess it does, although he and Tonks are more closely related then he and I" Sirius added.

Even if he himself didn't have much by way of blood relations to offer his son, at least Draco had a few good seeds in the bunch. There was Sirius, Harry's own Godfather, there was Healer Andromeda Tonks who had delivered the boy as well as the rest of the Hogwarts babies and she was Evander's Great Aunt and their was her daughter too, Evander's cousin of sorts. It would do, that was proof that not all those who came from dark families went dark and there was hope for his son yet.

**A/N: Chapter 2 is now done, not a lot going on yet I know but I'm working up to it, still haven't decided if I should write Harry's trial or if you guys would like to have a look in on Draco and Evander? Coming up in the next chapter or so...Hermione confronts Severus after a meeting and reminds him he has a daughter.**


	3. Small Victories

**Chapter Three: Small Victories**

Ron held his tiny daughter in his arms as he waited anxiously for her other father and his best mate, Harry to return from his trial at the Ministry of Magic, a trial that would determain whether or not his best friend and their daughter would be returning to with him this coming year. The red haired teen was pacing slightly as he waited, growing impatient for the up coming news that could drastically change so many things.

"Ron, would you stop pacing, you're going to upset Suzette" Hermione scolded, although she too could barely contain her own nerves.

The teen looked down at his daughter and noticed that she was getting a bit fussy, clearly picking up on her father's anxiety.

"Sorry Suzi, is Dadda upsetting you?" he cooed at the baby, rearranging her in his arms so that she was reasting comfortably next to his heart. Although he had only been a father since May he had fallen well into his roll and had started to find caring for his children was coming to him naturally.

Hermione smiled as she watched Ron being so gentle with his daughter, he was turning out to be a wonderful father. He had been given more than most of the students to deal with, he had triplets of his own and then he had a daughter he shared with Harry. Four babies at once would be hard for anyone, let alone a fifteen year old boy. Hermione herself was finding it quite an adjustment as she got use to caring for her two young daughters. She had never thought of herself as likely to become a teenage mother and although it hadn't been a choice she still had to live with the stigma in the Muggle world.

"What if they expel him Mione?"Ron asked, coming to sit down on his bed, laying his daughter on her stomach, safely in the center of the bed.

"Don't think like that Ron!" Hermione scolded, she too knew that with the dim view the Ministry currently seemed to hold of Harry, that they might try to bend the laws to suit there agenda.

"Dumbledore would never let that happen" she assured the red haired teen.

"And he didn't" Harry spoke from the bedroom door, having returned from his tiring hearing, confused by his Headmaster's strange and distant behaviour.

"Oh Harry, I knew they wouldn't expel you" the bushy haired brunet said as she jumped up and pulled the other teen into a tight hug.

"Thanks Mione" he said gratefully, a weight had been lifted off of his chest that day and he was glad for it.

"I'm glad for you mate" Ron said, smiling at his best friend.

"You hear that Suzi, you and Daddy are coming back to school with me" Ron cooed at his daughter, scooping back into his arms and offering her back to Harry.

He took her happily, held her in front of his face and kissed her on the nose.

"I missed you my baby" he told her, this morning had been the longest he had been away from his daughter since the final task last year.

Suzette gurgeled in reply and stuck her tiny fist into her mouth and began to suckle on it, a clear sign that she was tired. Harry had been learning a lot of her little tells over the past weeks. Placing her on his shoulder he rocked from side to side a bit and patted her gently on the bottom in a soothing manor. It took only moments for the baby girl to go right off to sleep now that her Daddy was home and the anxious vibes had cooled off in the room. Harry sat him self down on his bed, leaning against the pillows in a half lying, half sitting position with the baby sleeping peacefully on his chest.

…...

Molly had put on a true celebratory dinner in honour of Harry's victory. The table was covered with dishes of steaming food, pans held a freshly made lasagne, there was also a variety of salads, homemade garlic bread, fine meade and wonderful butterbeer. Everyone was gathered around the table enjoying the wonderful food and equally as wonderful company. Sirius had Suzette held securely in his arms, remenising of the times he had held Harry as a baby. He spoke of how much Lily and James would love the baby girl. The other five babies were not wanting for a set of arms to hold and cuddle them either, it was not common at all for them to not be being held except for when they were sleeping and half the time not even then.

The dinner party had disperesed, the teenagers and babies had been sent upstairs to allow the Order to conduct their meeting. Severus Snape had arrived after they had eaten, with important information to share. The younger crowed made their way up to the Drawing Room. They had lain out a soft, padded blanket on the floor and place the babies on it for some 'Tummy Time'. As they watched the babies carefully, the teens speculated on what their potions Professor's newest bit of information might ben.

"Maybe it's something about that weapon Sirius mentioned?" Ron suggested to the others, who nodded their agreement.

"I wonder what the weapon could be?" Harry questioned, what could possibly be a weapon against Lord Voldemort, a weapon he clearly wanted to turn against them.

"Don't know mate, but whatever it is must be pretty powerful" Fred said, adding his two knuts to the conversation.

Quinn had begin to fuss from his spot on the blanket, whimpering but not yet admitting his earsplitting wail. Ron groand and was about to pick up his son when George waved him off.

"I've go him little brother" the twin said, scooping up his little nephew.

Patting the baby on the back George asked him "What's all this huh?" only to have his question answered when his nephew let out a loud burp, followed by a stream of sour smelling white spit up, right over the seventeen year old wizard's back.

"Ew, thanks a lot Quinn" George muttered, handing the baby back to his father.

"No matter George, I'll fix you right up" Fred said, whipping out his wand, saying a quick spell and putting his twin brother back in order.

"Thanks Fred" George said to his twin, a smile of gratitude on his face.

"Sorry" Ron mumbled to his older brother, barely getting the word out as he tried to contain his laughter.

"Forget it little brother, my nephew is cute enough to get away with it" he assured his brother, pulling a face at his wee nephew.

Ginny come back to the room, having popped out to use the lavitory "sounds like the meeting's wrapping up" she informed the rest of them.

Hermione had been trying to gather her courage to do something all summer now. Every time Professor Snape came to Head Quarters the young witch had wanted to talk to the man, to tell him about his daughter.

"Ginny, will you watch Iona for me a moment?" she asked her younger friend.

"Of course, I'll take her back to our room" Ginny agreed, picking up Hermione's brunet daughter.

"Thanks, I'll feed her when I come up stairs" she said " but could you change her nappy and dress her in her pyjammas?"

"Yes, sure" the teen said as they both left the room.

Hermione came down the stairs, Elani tucked safely in her arms, She allowed her motherly instincts to fill her every fiber. She wanted so very much to advocated for her daughter right now. Iona had already been abandond by her father and Hermione would be damned if she would let the same thing happen to her black haired daughter without a fight. But the father of her daughter was not a follow student, but instead he was her teacher and not one who was fond of her.

"Professor, may I speak with you?" the teen asked, although she was nervous she kept it from her voice.

"What is it Granger?" the man said, not quite keeping the impatience out of his voice.

"You have a daughter sir" she spoke aloud.

"Yes Miss Granger, I was informed" he acknowleged.

"I know that Professor, but what I meant is" Hermione started "this is your daughter sir, her name is Elani Jane and she deserves to have a father".

Severus looked at her with a raised eyebrow but didn't comment so Hermione went on.

"Iona has already been abandond by her father and I don't want the same for her sister" she said with a finality.

The dark haired potions master considered the teen severly for a moment before nodding "what do you propose then Granger?" he asked.

"Perhaps you could spend some time with her each week once we return to school?" she suggested.

"That would be acceptable" he agreed.

"Would, would you like to hold her now sir?"she asked, looking at him questionally.

The sallow faced man nodded, he didn't speak as he accepted the baby girl into his arms. He was now rather use to holding an infant, since the birth of his son. He looked down into the dark eyes of the baby girl, she had the same onyx colour as his own, they were his mother's eyes. She had his mother's black curls too, her lips were puckered slightly and she breathed in and out. She hadn't complained or even made a sound as she had been placed into the unfamilar arms of her father. They stood there for five minutes, not speaking to one another as Severus held his daughter for the first time.

"I'll take my leave now" he said, speaking finally as he gently placed his daughter into her mother's arms.

"I'll contact you when term begins" was his final words of parting.

Hemione watched him go, still a bit shocked at how well the conversation had gone.

…...

Severus Snape had returned to his home in Spinner's End not long after holding his daughter. He sat himself down in his small sitting room of the small Muggle house he had inherited from his parents. His mother had passed away when he was a young man,just a year after he had lost his childhood best friend. As far as he knew his dead beat father was still alive, Tobias Snape had not seen his son since his late wife's funeral.

A loud popping sound echoed around the room and a high pitched voice spoke "Sir, Winky had brought Master Aurelius for you" the house elf spoke, the month old boy in her tiny arms.

"Thank you Winky, you may go" he said as he took his son from the elf and held him against his chest.

"Winky made the little Master's bottle" the elf said and handed the slightly warm bottle to the tired father and left with another pop.

He moved his son into a better position to take the bottle and allowed the baby to start to suckle away at the teet. Letting out snuffling sounds as he greedily fed from the glass bottle of formula that the father had made himself the day before.

"I met your sister today" he spoke to the baby. He was still trying to process the conversation that he had had with his student earlier. Of course the baby had not made any sign that he had a clue what his father was saying. He didn't expect it of the baby at all. Aurelius just continued to drink down the formula.

**A/N: Well I tried to make it interesting, hope you all enjoy and please review as they feed my muse. Next chapter is the last one of the summer, back to school for their first year as teen parents. There is a surprise ahead for Severus, can anyone guess? (no telling you two who know) the story is moving away from following just Harry but hope you still like it.**


	4. Back to School

_Disclaimer: tail end of the Sorting Hat's song is directly quoted and not mine!_

**Back to School **

Ron and Hermione had been named the new Gryffindor prefects for this year. Mrs. Weasley had been proud of her youngest son, they had celebrated the news with an informal dinner. The mother of seven and now grandmother of four had taken it upon herself to do the back to school shopping as Harry would have needed a guard and six young babies would have been a lot of work on the streets of Diagon Alley. The morning of the first of September dawned and Harry found himself almost wishing the summer could continue. He had enjoyed spending time with Sirius and watching his Godfather bond with Suzette.

The house was a buzz with noise, the yelling of both Mrs. Weasley and the portrait of Mrs. Black. As the twins had caused Ginny to take a tumble down the stairs. The result had been a lot of yelling, yelling that had of course caused the youngest visitors to start crying, adding the wailing of six infants to the noise already echoing around the halls of number twelve Grimmauld Place.

"Hush now Suzi, you're okay" Harry said, trying to calm his screaming daughters "Your Uncles didn't mean to make such a racket" he told her.

The tiny red headed baby girl was leaning against his chest,he pat her on the back and kissed her on top her shock of red hair. The teen bounded his daughter in a soothing motion, doing his best to calm her. It didn't take long for the baby to soon calm in her father's comforting arms.

"There you are, see no need for tears" he assured his baby girl.

"Come on Harry, we've got to go now or we're going to be late" Hermione called to him, she too had managed to calm her daughters.

Suzette was dressed in a comfortable purple t-shirt with a silvery unicorn printed on the front. A white singlet suit underneat the top and matching plain purple pants. On her feet she wore a pair of white cotton socks with a frilly satin trim around the top. She was laying safely in the soft material sling that Harry used to carry his daughter around. It was made from a soft and stretchy black material. The sling sat easily over his sholder like a satchel. Ron's triplets were dressed in matching red singlet suits with a golden lion embroided on the front in true Gryffindor fasion. Elani and Iona were bothed dressed in little pale pink singlet suits, Iona's with a butterfly on the front and Elani's with a love heart.

…...

As they said goodbye on the platform just before eleven am that cloudy Friday morning. Harry took a few moments to kneel in front his Godfather who was in dog form. He had taken his daughter from her sling and into his arms, Harry held her out for Sirius to sniff. The large black head nuzzeled the tiny infant in farewell before allow her and her father to move quickly to board the train before it left promptly at eleven in the morning.

Hermione had nursed her daughters before she got on the train and had handed them to Ginny, the younger girl had agreed to watch them while the brunet was in the prefects compartment. Harry was holding Kenzie along with Suzette. Fred and George each took one of the younger identical girls. The seventh year boys helped Harry and Ginny to a compartment in the far carriage of the Hogwarts Express. Neville joined them in the carriage along with an odd looking Ravenclaw girl Ginny had introduced to them as Luna Lovegood, although people often refered to her as Loony Lovegood.

The babies were lain out on the same comfortable blanket the had been the other day at Head Quarters. Harry and Neville were currently sitting on corners of the blankets, supervising the seven babies as they enjoyed some tummy time. Luna read her magazine and occasionally glanced at the babies. Hermione and Ron joined them a little over an hour later and reported on the other new fifth year prefects, Harry was not surprised to hear the Draco Malfoy was one for Slytherin. Luna made her presence known when she started to laugh hysterically at a comment Ron made about Goyle looking like a 'baboon's backside'.

A few hours in to the ride Hermione had sat herself down, popped her crescent shaped pillow under her breasts and positioned her daughters head to head, on on each breast and began to nurse them. By now Harry, Ron and Ginny were use to this, Neville blushed slightly and adverted his eyes but Luna watched the nursing mother with wide eyed curiosity.

"Does that hurt?" she asked, not rudely but clearly curious.

Hermione thought about it for a moment "Oh, well sometimes it can a little bit, but mostly it just feel natural and comforting" she replied.

"That's nice" Luna said before she returned to her reading.

The train ride went rather smoothly for the most part. Ron and Hermione popped in and out as they spent the required time patrolling the train and keeping an eye on the other student. Harry was able to see his son for the first time since the end of the last school year when Draco Malfoy had come into their compartment to gloat at Harry and let him know with his snide comment that he had seen Sirius and the platform. Evander looked healthy and content in his father's arms. Had been dressed in a green one piece with a silver snake on the front and matching silver booties.

As they pulled into the Hogsmeade station Harry felt at home once more, Ginny and Luna offered to carry Crockshanks's basket and both the owl cages as the parents had their hands full with the babies. Ron was carry two of his triplets, Callum and Kenzie while Harry carried his and Ron's daughter Suzette and her big brother Quinn, Ron's third triplet. Hermione had both her daughters safely in their slings. Frankie looked very happy in Neville's now practiced arms.

…...

"_Oh, know the perils, read the signs, the warning history shows, for our Hogwarts is in danger  
from external, deadly foes And we must unite inside her or we'll crumble from within I have told you, I have warned you... let the Sorting now begin" _

As the Sorting Hat ended his song, Harry and Hermione exchanged looks, the hat's warning ringing clear and true for them_. _They were all in danger now and it was prudent that they work together to get through these troubled times.

Professor McGonagall stood and began to call the students names "Abercrombie, Euan" she called first. The boy promptly became the newest Gryffindor.

"Addis, Olivia" came second and was the first Ravenclaw student sorted that year.

"Ashdown, Salome" became the next new Gryffindor.

The spikey haired, blond boy was sorted after her also a new Ravenclaw was called "Buckley, Jack"

The sorting went on as it usually did, spanding over several minutes as many student joined their new houses, one of them being Blaise's paternal cousin " Zabini, Kendale" also a Slytherin before finally ending the Hufflepuff's newest student.

"Zeller, Rose".

The sorting ended and the speeches began, their new Defence againt the Dark Arts teacher, the toad like Ministry woman from Harry's trial that year, Professor Dolores Umbridge. The woman had an awful little throat clearing "hem hem" and had used it to interupt the Headmaster's speech and to do her own. Once the speech was done Hermione clarified for Harry and Ron who had been unable to follow completely that the Ministry was now interfering at Hogwarts.

The rest of dinner passed uneventfully, the parents of the Hogwarts babies were stared at and asked questions. The had been informed in their school letters that they were to meet Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital wing the next morning as she would give each of the babies a check up and inform the new parents about the planned childcare for the school year to help them while they were in classes.

But for now it was time to feed,bathe and change babies before putting them to bed and getting some rest themselves, for classes would start that coming Monday, just two days away.

**A/N: It's not a bad chapter I hope, back at school means it can get interesting again =) the next chapter will pick up the next day, show the dorms now set up for babies and the childcare sitiuation plus that surprise for Sev. Classes start the chapter after that. Please review or I might feel I should start holding chapters hostage!**


	5. Hogwarts Day Care

**Hogwarts Day Care **

As morning dawned the next day it was met with a room of tired fathers, Neville was already awake and feeding baby Frankie when Harry rolled over to check on Suzette at ten to six that morning.

"Been up long?" he asked, pulling himself into a sitting position in his four poster bed, rubbing his tired eyes and putting his glasses on so he could see clearly. 

"Frankie wakes up between five thirty and six every morning, she woke up about five minutes ago" Neville informed his friend.

Harry now able to see scanned the dorm. Straight across from him were Seamus and Dean's beds, between them were two wooden cribs, side by side where Declan and Sionn were still sleeping peacefully, as were their young fathers. On Harry's right was Ron's bed, at the end of it was a big wooden crib that was dived across into three spaces for each of the Weasley triplets. Suzette's cot was on the left of Harry's bed, next to it was Frankie's and on the other side of that Was Neville's bed. Not much had changed around the dorm, save for the added cribs, a changing station and an area to make bottles.

Deciding that it would be worth while to get Suzi's bottle made before she woke, Harry reluctantly pulled himself out of bed and over the the bench to make his daughter's morning bottle. The teen picked up a class bottle from the rack and took a lid and teet from the basket. He picked up a vial of the baby formula and carefully messured out one hundred and twenty millilitres, Suzette's usual morning feed. He placed it on the heating pad for the required ten seconds before taking it off and checking the liquid on the inside of his own wrist to make sure it wouldn't burn his child. Satisfied that it was ready Harry went over and and scooped up his daughter who had started to stir. He had left the bottle on the bench as he needed to change his daughter's wet morning nappy before he fed her, because who wanted to have breakfast in soiled pants?

"Morning Suzi-Girl" Harry cooed as his picked his daughter up, the baby gurgled back in response.

"Let's get you out of this wet mess" he said, placing the baby girl down on the change table and made quick work of getting her out of of her dirty nappy and into a fresh one. He placed the dirty cloth nappy into the hamper where it would clean itself and re-appear neatly folded in the basket of clean nappies.

Once all the Gryffindor parents and their babies were dressed and ready for the day they made their way down to breakfast together. Harry was carrying his daughter and one of Ron's triplets, as it was rather difficult for the teen to carry all tree babies at once, especially as they were now three months old and getting bigger. Hermione already had two babies of her own which left Harry to carry a baby for his best mate, not that he minded of course. The triplets were like nephews to him and they were his daughter's older brothers after all. Today Harry was holding Callum in his left arm, Suzette was on his right, both were tucked safely in the double sling.

…...

Breakfast had finished, all of the Gryffindor fifth years students and the Slytherins too, minus Theodore Nott who had given up his child at birth, not bothering to meet his daughter nor to find out who the other parent of his child was. They had been asked to meet the school's mediwitch Madame Poppy Pomfrey to meet them in the Hospital Wing that morning. She would check on the health of each of the infants before the young parents would be told the plan for the care of their children during the day while they were in classes.

"Welcome back everyone" Poppy said in greeting as the young parents gathered around her.

They all mumbled their own greeting in reply. The Matron called them up to her one by one, having the parents lay each of their children in front of her. She waved her wand a few times as she checked over each of the babies. Asking some questions of the parents about how the babies had been over the summer. All the babies were pronounced as healthy, although Venedict Crabbe had a small rash due to sensitive skin and Frankie had a small case of reflux that Poppy said that the baby would likely grow out of it as she got older.

"Now that that's all done" the witch started " I am sure you're all curious about the plan for your children's care during classes" she said.

They all murmerd in agreement. Pomfrey beckond them to follow her into a room off of the Hospital Wing. The room was large and colourful with soft pale yellow on the ground. Baskets of toys lined the walls on shelves. There was an area for changing the babies, another area was set up as a small kitchen to make bottles and later as the babies got older, baby food. There was a smaller room just off to one side with several cribs inside, a soft sounding music played relaxingly through the sleep room. There was a sitting area with sofas and arm chairs where the parents could sit and relax with their children between classes.

"I would like you all to meet Achelle Figg" Madame Pomfrey said, introducing a short and thin woman. She had waist length strawberry blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes that lit up with her welcoming smile.

"Hello everyone" the young witch greeted, she couldn't be older then her mid thirties. She had a welcoming face and a friendly sounding voice. She was dressed in a pale blue robe with little white clouds over it.

A thought resounded in Harry's head, the young woman shared a common surename with his own childhood babysitter, whom the teen had learnt that summer was in fact a Squib, could this new witch be a reletive? He was still lost in this thought when the young witch came over and and smiled down at the baby girl in his arms.

"Aw she's just as cute as my Aunt Arabella said" she cooed about the baby, confirming Harry's thought.

"Thanks" Harry said politely.

…...

Severus Snape sat on a comfortable arm chair in his quarters, his infant son Aurelius was snuggled against his chest as he sipped at his warm cup of tea and read his book. Although hadn't ever thought he would be a father but he found himself enjoying the quite moments with his son like these ones. The black haired boy with dark blue eyes was a sweet and adorable little boy, he was quite and calm for the most part, only getting upset when his needs were not met as quickly as he'd like.

His reading was interupted by the arrival of a letter, it appeared in his small living area with a popping sound. Sighing at the interuption, Severus put down his tea , put a book mark in his spot and placed in on the coffee table. The Professor went over to the little stand where his mail had arrived, his son still in his arms. He picked up the folded piece of parchment with his name scrawled across the front of it in unfamiliar writing. Unfolding the parchment Severus read the words upon the page.

_Professor Snape, _

_Although you might not remember me, I was one of your students in the early eighties. I was in Ravenclaw though and not one of your Slytherins. I am not writing to you as a former student but as the brother of Irene Ashdown, whom I am sure you remember._

_Irene, my older sister and told me of you relationship.I am sorry to inform you that Irene is no longer amoungst the living. She passed away last winter due a house fire. Before she passed away my sister asked me to pass something on to you. When your relationship ended you left my sister with a parting gift, in the form of a daughter. _

_You might have noticed the name Ashdown during this years sorting. My neice Salome informed me last night that she is a new member of Gryffindor House. Salome Elieen Ashdown is infact your daughter. Irene was a proud woman as you no doubt remember and was determaind to raise her daughter herself. I did try to convince her that she ought to tell you about your child, but my sister was awfully stubborn. _

_Irene told Salome about you, although she never spoke you name to the child. But since her death I have been caring for my neice, I am not in the best position to raise a child, although I love her of course. She asked me if I knew who her father is. I figured I should tell you about her and ask you before I passed on the information to Salome. Please inform me if this acceptable to you._

_Sincerly Norman Ashdown. _

The man blinked rappidly for a moment, reading the words on the page over and over again. He did indeed remember Irene Ashdown, he had many fond memories of the months they had spent together all those years ago. She had been a wonderful and stubborn woman, caring and sweet and very smart. She had been a Muggle woman with a younger, Muggleborn brother whom Severus was teaching. Now he was being told they had a daughter together, a child he had known nothing about for the past eleven years. A child who was now his student, whom he would be teaching this coming Monday.

The professor went and place his son into his crib, he then went over to his desk, pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment. Quickly scrawling a reply to Norman Ashdown.

_Mr. Ashdown, _

_Thank you form informing me of the situtation, I would find it agreeable for you to inform Miss Ashdown of my status as her father. Please ask her to visit with me once she is made aware. _

_Sincerly S. Snape_

Satisfied with his reply, he folded over the parchment, addressed it on the outside and placed the letter into his mail tray, it would be sent magically up to the Owlery and posted by one of the house elfs sometime during the night. Soon his eldest child would be informed about their shared genetics and he would be trying to form a relationship with yet another daughter during this year. All the while he would be teaching, working as a spy and caring for his infant son as a single father, this would undoubtedly be one interesting year.

**A/N: Well there you have it, Sev has an older daughter. For those who are interested I'm thinking of writing a short fic about Sev and Irene's relationship as a companion piece to this fic. Next chapter classed start for the year. Those who are interested, Salome is pronounced "Sell Oh May" and Achelle is proncounced as " Uh Kelly". Hope you all enjoyed and please, please review. **


End file.
